Frozen Passion
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: Vivid images dance across his memories. Voices echo in the back of his mind. Dreams of a home and a family long forgotten. A death that affected more than just him. When he wakes, all he remembers is the lingering sound of screaming. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_"A wife who loses a husband is called a widow. A husband who loses a wife is called a widower. A child who loses his parents is called an orphan. There is no word for a parent who loses a child. That's how awful the loss is." – Jay Neugeboren_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White flakes.

There were white flakes that fell from the sky. Small and fragile, just like the small body they fell upon. They tickled his nose, landing with a cold touch before melting into tiny droplets. He sneezed, blinking his big eyes as they absorbed in everything around him.

"Shiro-chan?"

The large teal irises zoomed in on the pretty lady standing in front of a kitchen area. He yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he attempted to wake up. Her black hair cascaded down her back in smooth streams and her teal eyes shone with unmatched loved for her child. She walked over to him, kneeling down to his eye level and giving him a sweet smile.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Mom…" he muttered tiredly before pointing at the open window nearby. "Snow…"

"I'm sorry," his mother apologized, moving to close the window that was located right above the couch arm. "I opened it for a bit to cool off the house. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, Mom," he said cheerfully. "I'm not sleepy."

Much to his dismay, he let out a big yawn. His eyes watered up, causing him to rub at his eyes. His mother poked at his nose, giving him that familiar knowing grin that she always showed whenever she was right about something.

"Go back to sleep, Toshiro," she whispered. "Little children need sleep if they want to grow. You want to be big and strong like your father one day, don't you?"

Toshiro shook his head. "I'm not sleeping until Daddy gets back! I want to see him before I do!"

"You father is still busy, Toshiro. He won't be back until tomorrow morning. If you sleep now, you can see him faster."

He pouted. "Why? He's never home when I wake up anyways…"

Gentle arms encircled him, bringing him close to his mother. "Toshiro, try to understand. It's a big village and it's still relatively new. It needs strong leaders to help guide it on the right path."

"But Mom! Why's it so important that Dad can't even be home most of the time?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm four! I'm old enough!" he retorted, crossing his arms and scowling at her.

She giggled at him, messing up his spiky snow-white locks. "You need to be _much_ older, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro frowned at her before he sighed. It was always the same conversation. Whenever something complex was talked about and he asked why it was so, she would say "you'll understand when you're older" before she ruffled his hair in a playful manner. Exactly how much older did he need to be? Did he need to be as old as his parents? If so, that would take forever! He was already smarter than most kids his age, which his father was very happy and grateful for, but his mother always treated him like a baby that couldn't understand anything. Uncle Hashirama acted more like a kid than he did and he was the Hokage for kami's sake! He hated being treated so diminutively, but he loved his mother nonetheless. She tended to be right about things in life most of the time.

He lay back down on the couch, his drooping eyes focusing on the ceiling. As much as he resisted, he was slowly losing his battle to stay awake. He felt his blanket being tucked under him and a loving kiss was placed on his forehead.

"Sleep now, my precious winter child."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rays of light.

His eyelids fluttered open, the familiar ceiling greeting him. There was perpetual quiet and the sunlight had just begun streaming in through the window. He sat upright, grunting as he stretched his arms and legs. Smacking his lips, he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision before he slid off the plush cushions of the couch. He then stiffened when he felt another chakra in the room; a chakra he immediately recognized. He turned around, a huge grin breaking out on his face. He rushed up to the dining table, pulling on the person's pant leg.

"Dad! Daddy, wake up! It's morning!"

There was an initial groan before his father languidly lifted his head up from his arms. His normally spiky hair had managed to become more unkempt and shaggy than normal. Weary red eyes focused on the tiny child tugging on his clothing. The exhausted expression brightened and a small smile graced his normally stoic features.

"Ah…Good morning, Toshiro. I didn't startle you, did I?"

"Of course not!" Toshiro happily replied. "I sensed that it was you."

"You're beginning to recognize the differences between separate chakras already…That's impressive."

"Dad, why are you sleeping at the table? The table's supposed to be for eating food, not sleeping."

"A table tends to look comfortable when you're exhausted."

"Why were you gone so long? You promised you would help me with my training yesterday, but you never showed."

His father frowned, turning his gaze towards the wall. "I was busy…"

"You always say that!" Toshiro snapped. "Is your work really that important?"

"It is very important. It's crucial to the village as a whole."

"Can't you forget about the village for once? You're never home anymore…" His tiny arms wrapped around his father's leg. "I've missed you."

Toshiro felt strong hands grasp his small form, lifting him up before setting him on his father's knees. He looked up into his dad's red eyes, finding them filled with remorse.

"Forgive me, Toshiro. I know I haven't been consistent with my promises, but believe me; I'm trying. It's hard to balance the importance of family with the welfare of Konoha."

"I don't mind that Konoha is important…" Toshiro growled. "I just wish someone else other than you would do the work. What are Uncle Hashi and Madara-sama doing while you do that stuff?"

"Your uncle has been just as busy as I have. And the Uchiha…he's been focused on other things."

"Sure doesn't look that way a lot of the time."

His father laughed. "That is very true, considering how much anija attempts to avoid it. However, as observant as you are for your age, you haven't seen the mountains of paperwork he has to do on a daily basis."

Toshiro gaped. "You mean Uncle Hashi actually _does_ something!? I thought he just sat around all day doing nothing!"

"Yes. Your uncle actually does productive work when you're not looking."

He smiled at his dad. "I bet you're always trying to get him to do it though; right, Daddy?"

"Unfortunately, yes," his father sighed. "I hope you never have to deal with lazy subordinates when you're older, Toshiro."

"How much older do I have to be?"

"Much older."

"That's what Mom always says. Why do you two always say that?"

"We say it because it's true."

Toshiro stuck his tongue out at his dad, who merely gave him a disapproving frown in return. The white-haired child then regretted his action when he saw that expression on his father's face. He gave the elder man an apologetic look. He knew better than to encourage his father's wrath. It was a scary experience to endure.

"You are staying home today though, aren't you?" Toshiro asked hopefully. "You promised to show me the Water Dragon Jutsu."

"You want me to do it now?"

"Yes, now! Please! If you don't, it'll be another month before I get to see it!"

"Very well. I can show you if you're that eager."

"Finally!" Toshiro cheered, wrapping his arms around his father's neck in a tight grip. "Thank you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blissful awe.

He watched on as the majestic figure of a dragon swirled around his father's form. The water danced before his eyes. No matter what his father did in terms of Water Style ninjutsu, it always left Toshiro mesmerized. It always made him want to learn more from his dad. He then found himself scowling at the thought that his dad would be going back to work the next day.

He let out a surprised yell when felt himself getting drenched. He sputtered, coughing out water that had entered his mouth. He shook his head to rid himself of excess liquid from his hair. He heard a laugh from nearby. He looked up, finding his father giving him a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, no sneak attacks! That wasn't fair!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"If you want to be a shinobi, you must always be alert to your surroundings," his dad said, ruffling up his wet hair. "That's something you still lack, Toshiro."

"I know…" Toshiro muttered, his eyes downcast. "I'm trying."

"Toshiro."

The white-haired child perked up, looking up into his father's deep red eyes. He never knew what his dad was thinking behind those red pools. He was almost always thinking about something and it made Toshiro curious. What did his father think about?

"Why do you want to be a shinobi?"

Toshiro tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? I think it's rather obvious."

"Oh? You think so?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I want to be a shinboi so I can be just like you, Dad. I want that more than anything. I want to be strong, so I can protect our family and our home. I want to try to be Hokage one day too! Uncle Hashirama can't stay Hokage forever. He's gonna get old eventually. Even if I don't become Hokage, it's still an honor to serve as a Leaf shinobi, isn't it?"

His father shook his head. "You have a long way to go if you ever want to reach the title of Hokage, my son."

"I know. That's why I want to train with you as much as I can. You know a lot of jutsu and even created a few yourself!"

"You have your mother's willfulness, that's for sure," his dad sighed, running a hand through his shaggy white locks.

"I thought it was better to aim high and miss than to aim low and not put any effort into it?"

"There _is_ such a thing as overachievement."

"I'm not overachieving anything! I _know_ I'll get as strong as you one day. I just need to grow a bit taller before I do…"

"You still have time before that happens. Until then, enjoy your childhood while you can."

Toshiro lowered his head and frowned. "I'd enjoy it more if you were there more often…"

His father gave him a remorseful look. "Toshiro…"

"Say, do you think you can teach me that jutsu?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

His father's eyes widened. "You mean the Water Dragon Jutsu?"

Toshiro nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I loved it! I really want to learn it!"

"That jutsu is far too advanced for someone at your level."

"Nothing's too advanced for me. You should know that by now, Dad."

"It's a B-rank jutsu that has a maximum of forty-four hand seals. You must perform them in a specific order exactly; otherwise, the jutsu will fail."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease, Dad? I don't really ask for much from you."

"What did I _just_ say about overachievement? I can teach you jutsu, but I'm not starting off with something as complex as the Water Dragon Jutsu."

"Fine," Toshiro huffed. "If you say so, Dad. But mark my words, I _will_ learn it eventually!"

"I'll be looking forward to when you do."

Toshiro laughed, smiling as he brushed his dripping bangs out of his face. He let out a disgruntled sound when he felt a towel scrub at his body, soaking up the water that had clung to his form. He peeked through the cloth, spotting his father smiling at him in the way he always did when the two of them were alone. His father rarely smiled around other people. It made Toshiro feel special that those smiles were almost always directed at him or his mother.

"I think that's enough entertainment for one day," his dad said, picking up Toshiro and holding him in his arms. "Wouldn't you agree, Toshiro?"

"Not really."

"Too bad. What I say goes."

"No fair, Dad! Can't you show me some more jutsu? Please?"

"Maybe later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silent tears.

Those were things he thought shinobi were never supposed to shed. Shinobi were supposed to hold back their emotions. They were supposed to be infallible. Toshiro always believed his father to be the epitome of how shinboi should act: calm, calculating, and deadly powerful. So why?

Why was his father crying?

Toshiro stood in the doorway, seeing his father at the table with a sake cup located not too far away. He had been there all night as far as Toshiro knew. He knew something really bad must have happened. His dad wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't. He could only speculate what was going on. He carefully plodded up to this father, tugging on his pant leg.

"Dad? Can you please tell me what happened?"

His dad slowly lifted his head, looking at Toshiro with raw red eyes. He maneuvered off the chair, kneeling down to his son's level. He gently pulled Toshiro in a tight embrace. The unease Toshiro felt only intensified when he could feel his father trembling slightly.

"Your mother…was killed."

Toshiro felt his heart stop in his chest for a good second. A lump formed in his throat as his mind processed the words. Killed. His mom was gone. Dead. He'd never see her beaming face again. She'd never be there in the mornings to serve him omelets covered in grated daikon. She would never bid him goodnight with a kiss and be there to comfort him again. His eyesight blurred before tears trailed down his face, soaking the shirt his face was pressed against. His grip on his father increased as the pain in his chest grew. He tried to hold back the emotions. Shinobi showed no emotions. A sob escaped his throat despite his inner protests. He soon broke down and began crying into his father's shoulder. A hand rubbed against his back, a chin resting on his head.

"Why…?" he barely managed to say through his hiccups.

"The life of a shinobi is always filled with dangers. Your mother knew that any day she could die because of that. She died a noble death protecting the village she cared about. In a way, she was protecting you too."

Toshiro pulled away, looking up at his father's face with tear-filled eyes. "But why _Mom_!? Why couldn't it have been someone else!?"

"If it was someone else, they would be experiencing the exact same pain you and I are feeling now," his dad explained.

Toshiro remained quiet, sniffling as he clutched his father's shirt.

"Toshiro, if you become a shinobi, you will be responsible for your life and as well as the lives of your comrades. Even if you do become a great shinobi, you could still die. Is that truly what you want?"

Toshiro's grip increased. He pulled away from his dad, looking him in the eyes. He wiped away his tears before a determined look crossed his face.

"I will become a shinobi. I'll become strong and I'll find some way to stop the fighting. You, Mom, Uncle Hashi; you all mean everything to me. If you die…"

"I'm not going to die, Toshiro."

"You better not die!" Toshiro snapped, more tears trailing down his face. "Dad, I don't…I don't want to lose you too."

"I won't die," his father swore, tightening his hold on his son. "I promise you that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crawling years.

He huffed to himself when he saw the line his dad had made against the wood support of the walls. He felt his dad ruffle his hair as he looked at the line in comparison with the other markers on the corner of the wall. He hadn't grown much in the past two years. His father was six feet tall! The top of his hair _barely_ reached his dad's waist! Why was he not getting any sort of growth spurts yet!?

"When am I going to get taller!?" he irritably snapped.

"You'll get there," his father said. "Why are you so fixated on height?"

"Because everyone at the academy makes fun of me because I'm the shortest one in class. They don't care if I'm the nephew of the Hokage; all they care is that I'm the perfect one to pick on."

"They've been teasing you?"

"My height, my hair, my personality, my skills…the whole nine yards."

"And you haven't told me this sooner because…?"

Toshiro fidgeted under his father's eyes, knowing those red irises were piercing through to his soul.

"I wanted to handle it on my own," Toshiro explained in a soft voice. "If I can't deal with my own personal problems, how can I call myself a future shinobi?"

"Toshiro, I know I said it's important for you to be able to hold your own as a shinobi, but sometimes it's necessary to ask for help from others."

"Like the teachers are going to do anything about it."

"I didn't mean the teachers."

Toshiro perked up, looking at his father's face. "Dad?"

"No matter what people say about you, be proud of who you are," his father said. "You are my son. I know you'll become a warrior like no other one day."

Toshiro smiled lightly. "Thank you, Dad…I'll try to live up to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ominous words.

"Hokage-sama has fallen in battle."

Toshiro bit his lip, but kept his tears in check. Uncle Hashirama was dead? He was the Hokage. He wasn't supposed to die. Who would protect the village?

Even though he hated how his uncle treated him like a two-year-old, Hashirama was still family. He was one of the people he had wanted to protect when he became more skilled. Now he would never get that chance. His uncle was gone. He would no longer call him "Shiro-chan" and offer him sweets in an annoying fashion. He would never see him have his massive mood swings again.

"It is the start of a war between villages. We need your guidance now more than ever. As his brother, you're the prime candidate to take over. Tobirama-sama…will you take your brother's place and serve as the Second Hokage?"

Toshiro watched his dad, seeing no expression cross his face when he was told of the fate of his brother. He could see sorrow in his father's eyes, but determination as well. He knew what his answer would be before the words even left his mouth.

Toshiro hung his head low, knowing he'd be losing his father for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loneliness.

There was no pleasant greeting. There was no warm welcome. There was no life in the house other than him. Two years had passed since his uncle's death. Eight years old, yet he already experienced the loss of all those he cherished. His mother was dead, his uncle was dead, and his father no longer had anytime to associate with him. His dad might as well have been dead to him.

He was silent as he took off his shoes. The silence was something he had gotten used to. No one other than his father ever understood him. He never got along with other children his age. As his prodigious skills progressed, the other students began to isolate him. Some were even afraid of him. He never knew why they were frightened of him; he hadn't done anything to them. He couldn't ask his father something as trivial as that since he was always so busy.

He missed his dad dearly.

But as the Hokage, the village came first over family. That was what it meant to be Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cold.

He didn't know how or when it happened, but he found himself far away from home when he woke up. He was surrounded by ninja he did not know. He panicked, yet he had somehow escaped from that prison. They hadn't expected a child his age to be as skilled as he was. Should they have expected anything less from the son of the Second Hokage? They were asking for it for underestimating him.

The snow swirled around him as he trekked through the slush. It was freezing. Chills raked his body and he couldn't feel his fingers or toes. Why did he have to be kidnapped? What was Kirigakure trying to accomplish with taking him? Absolutely nothing. His father wouldn't come for him. His one life placed against the many in Konoha; it was obvious which choice would be made.

Shinobi endure to achieve their goals; that was what his uncle had told him. He would do so for as long as he could. His goal was to survive; to survive and see his father again.

His legs failed him. He fell into the snow. He was so cold. Too cold.

He wanted to sleep.

So he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lingering regrets.

When he awoke, he found a chain attached to his chest. The cold no longer bothered him. He also found another him lying in the snow.

That's when he realized what had happened.

He sat there, looking over his own corpse and wondering what it was he should do. Should he stay put or wander off? He was no longer among the living. What was his purpose? Why had he not fully passed on?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a figure dash through the snow. Familiar blue armor stuck out against the blank landscape. His eyes widened, recognizing the person as soon as they came up to his dead body. His body was turned over, revealing a pale and lifeless face to the one who looked on. Trembling hands placed themselves against his neck and chest. There was no sign of life.

This was third time in his life he had seen his dad shed tears.

His father cradled his corpse to his chest, his lower lip quivering from the raging emotions that burned inside him. He wanted to reach out to the grieving man. He wanted to comfort him and tell him he didn't blame him or hate him for not being there. He was the Second Hokage, but he was still his father. He meant everything to him.

Agonized screaming.

* * *

Teal eyes snapped open. A surprised shriek sounded out before he heard a crash. He snapped his attention to the busty woman and the scattered papers on the floor. He felt a vein pulse in his forehead as he clenched his fist.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Captain!" Rangiku apologized, quickly gathering up the paperwork. "I was trying to be quiet, but I tripped!"

"Don't give me excuses," he snapped. "There's nothing there for you to trip on. You went out drinking with Hisagi and Abarai again and were trying to sneak back in here to hide the paperwork you haven't done; am I wrong?"

"Eh…"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"No, wait! Let me explain!" Rangiku quickly replied. "I saw you napping, but you were tossing and turning like you were having a nightmare. I was _going_ to do paperwork, but I was concerned about you. So I decided to check on you. I wasn't expecting you to wake up so suddenly."

"It's a mediocre alibi, but I'm not convinced about the working part," Toshiro growled.

Rangiku pouted. "You don't trust me?"

"Not on your life."

"Well, can you at least remember what it was that you were dreaming about?"

Toshiro was silent, thinking back to the vivid images he had seen. Looking back on it now, he couldn't remember anything that had happened. All that remained…was the tormented cries of someone who had lost someone precious to them.

He'd never forget that voice.

* * *

**Because Toshiro Hitsugaya looks like he could potentially be Tobirama Senju's son. Sue me. I blame the PBB for giving me ideas like this. They're too much alike to NOT be related in some way! I'm unsure whether to leave this as a one-shot or make it into a two or three-shot. For now, I'll leave it as is…unless enough people want me to expand on it.**

**Done out of my love for two of our favorite white-haired grumpy warriors!**


	2. Chapter 2

How did I get myself into this?

That was the only thing going through his mind as his eyebrow twitched. He watched on as his busty lieutenant bemoaned about their station. In all honesty, he didn't want to be there either. The Head Captain had ordered an emergency meeting due to the mass influx of souls that had been removed from the Soul Society and Hell without the authorization of Central 46 and the Royal Guard. After the whole mess with the Fullbringers, Toshiro had wanted nothing to do with the investigation of the missing souls when Kurotsuchi had told them they had congregated in a separate dimension of the World of the Living under the Soul Society's jurisdiction. He had said something about ninjas and wanting to study their habits and techniques for the longest time, but Toshiro had tuned the mad scientist out. Of course, no one wanted to volunteer to lead the investigation and somehow he had been the one stuck with the job.

So here he was with his ever lazy subordinate Rangiku, Momo, the lieutenants of Squads 6 and 13, and the Substitute Soul Reaper. Why Ichigo was with the group, he had little clue. He knew Kurosaki was good friends with the lot of them, but that wasn't a good reason for him to tag along. The teen had explained to him that he was bored and was interested in these "shinobi" just like the rest of them were. In other words, he was there for his own reasons.

Toshiro scowled to himself as Rangiku let out another groan.

"There's nothing here!" she whined. "Sometimes I wonder if the higher-ups send us out here simply to get rid of us."

"Matsumoto, you know why we're here," he snapped.

"I know, but come on! Raising the dead? How would that even be possible?"

"I don't know. Frankly, I don't care. All that matters is that we need to return the souls back to where they belong."

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"Reanimated corpses, Matsumoto. They're hard to miss."

"They sound friendly…"

"Our orders are to apprehend and subdue any one of these reanimated corpses and to stay out of the affairs of the humans here. Apparently, these humans can see us."

"They can!? Great! I can scope out guys here!"

"Don't get any ideas, Matsumoto."

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud. I was kidding."

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache brewing in his temples. He had no desire to be in this "shinobi" world in the first place. Knowing Kurosaki's reputation, they'd all get involved with the humans of this world before long. The last thing he wanted to do was keep the existence of Soul Reapers a secret because Kurosaki couldn't keep his mouth shut as his hero complex ruled his decisions.

"Matsumoto, we need to split up," he ordered. "We'll cover more ground that way. According to Kurotsuchi, some of these ninja have power comparable to that of seated Soul Reapers. Be vigilant."

"But Captain—"

"Matsumoto, I trust you to handle yourself. If you find anything, contact me."

"Yes, sir."

With a quick bow, Rangiku disappeared with a Flash Step. Toshiro went his own way, traveling through the vast forests that seemed to stretch endlessly across the land. His face was set in a scowl. He did not like this world. It was foreign, but that was not what was bothering him. No, it was the fact that he had felt a distinct sensation of déjà vu wash over him as soon as he entered this world. He knew he had never been to this place in his life, yet there was a distinct familiarity to it that he could not place.

It was unnerving how much of a connection he felt to this place. It was the type of closeness he felt when he lived with Granny back in Junrinan. To experience such warm feelings had put him on edge. He had been fooled by his emotions too many times to trust them anymore. His anger nearly killed the person he considered his sister. His guilt had tormented his lieutenant during the Ouin incident. His doubt led to him killing his best friend Kusaka.

He also did something terrible to the voice who mourned.

He would occasionally experience extremely vivid dreams that he could never remember when he woke up. The only thing he ever recalled from them was the sound of someone crying out in agony for losing something or someone precious to them. It was always clear to him. He could never forget that voice, no matter how many times he tried. Knowing his terrible luck with hurting those he cared about, he probably tore that person's heart out by acting out on his emotions and destroying that dear thing that person cherished.

When he asked Hyourinmaru about these strange things, the zanpakuto was reluctant to speak on the matter. He had a sneaking suspicion that the great dragon was intentionally not telling him anything to protect him. Protect him from _what_ was the only question he had. He may have been young, but he was a Soul Reaper Captain for a reason. If it was another trick of Aizen's to mess with his mind even after the bastard had been locked away, he'd do everything he could to completely destroy that power the traitor still had over his being. He was sick of being a pawn to that man. He'd rather die than let Aizen influence him again.

He snapped his attention towards the east. He sensed spikes of spiritual energy in that direction. With a quick spin, he changed direction and headed towards the area the energy had been fluctuating. It had died down and returned to what he assumed to be a normal level. This power wasn't normal though. It was strong and potent compared to the masses of ninja he had seen while he and his group traversed this world. His eyes narrowed, his hand brushing the familiar hilt of Hyourinmaru. He hoped he wouldn't have to resort to using Shikai if it came to violence.

A slight shift in the atmosphere.

Quicker than the eye could follow, he slashed at the distortion right next to him. Metal and metal contacted. His surprise attack sent the person crashing back to earth, creating a dust cloud when they made contact with the ground. Toshiro kept his focus on the figure moving in the haze. Teal eyes sharpened when he saw a blonde man in a white cloak rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch…" he groaned.

Toshiro pointed his sword at the ninja. "Who are you?"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" the weird blonde apologized as he dusted himself off. "I didn't mean to run into you, but I'm kind of in a hurry right now."

"You can hurry back to the afterlife," Toshiro stated. "A wandering soul has no place among the living."

"So you know? You're smarter than your age would indicate," the stranger noted, a more serious expression on his face. "However, I was summoned back for a reason. I won't allow this chance to go to waste."

"Too bad. It's my job to make sure you go back," the tiny Captain retorted, lowering into a battle stance. "I don't want to fight you. If you refuse, you leave me no choice."

"Hold on!" the guy shouted, his hand held up in defense. "I'm not fighting a kid!"

A vein pulsed in Toshiro's forehead. Kid!? He HATED when people always mentioned his young age and short stature. He was _not_ a kid! He had achieved an esteemed title and he did his best to live up to the expectations of those around him. He had the responsibility to look after his Squad as its leader. He had been nearly sliced in half, yet he still survived and had the scar to prove it. No child would have been able to bear his burdens. A kid would have broken long ago if they experienced the same things he had.

The man took a step back when Toshiro's spiritual pressure began bearing down on him. He glared at the blonde, placing to fingers in front of him. He began to quietly recite the incantation.

"Listen to me," the blonde pleaded. "There's a war going on. Our allies need our help."

"The affairs of you humans don't pertain to me, nor do they pertain to those who are not of this world anymore," Toshiro stated. "I told you before: it's my job to return lost souls back to where they belong."

"Then forgive me for this."

Quicker than most humans, a three-pronged kunai was thrown at him at an incredible speed. Toshiro effortlessly dodged it, letting it fly by him. He kept his focus as the man disappeared. He pointed his glowing finger behind him without looking.

"**Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō.**"

Six beams of light shot out towards the man when he reappeared to pick up the kunai he had thrown. They locked down on him, forcing his arms to his sides and forcing the rest of his muscles to cease working. He fell over, helpless yet struggling to break free of the magical confines. Toshiro slammed his foot down on the blonde's shoulder, a look of disinterest on his face. Angry sapphire eyes stared up at him.

"Never make the mistake of thinking that I'm just a kid," Toshiro said coldly. "I may not look it, but I have lived far longer than you've been alive. If anyone's the kid, it's you."

"So you've made your point. Release me."

He raised Hyourinmaru just above the man's forehead. "That's out of the question for you. Be at peace now."

Before he could use Konso, tree roots erupted out of the ground beneath him. He immediately jumped out of the bramble, but his foot was caught in one of the branches. He fell on his back, glaring at the root that had twisted around his leg. More roots came up, wrapping around the rest of his limbs and preventing him from moving. He heard a huge sigh come from the blonde.

"Impeccable timing, Shodai-sama!" he said.

"What did you get yourself into, Minato?" he heard an elderly voice question.

"I wish I knew," the blonde, Minato, answered sheepishly. "Today's generation is tougher than I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?" a younger, more cheerful voice asked.

"Just look," Minato stated, nodding his head towards the six rods stabbing his body.

"WHOA!" the cheerful voice blurted out in awe. "What kind of jutsu is that!?"

"For a God of Shinobi, he's so unprofessional…" Toshiro heard a less than impressed teenager mutter.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Toshiro snapped his head upwards, shuddering in disgust at what he saw. Creepy snake-like yellow eyes were observing him. The face was equally disturbing. The snake man grabbed his face, turning it to get a better look at him.

"You're an interesting child, aren't you?" the snake hissed in delight. "You're not a shinobi, but something…_special_."

"Get your hands off me," Toshiro snapped. "Unless you want me to remove them for you."

"A feisty one too," the snake gleefully noted. "Oh, the things I could do with you…"

"Orochimaru, leave the child alone," the elderly voice, belonging to an equally old geezer, reprimanded the snake man.

"Of course…Sarutobi-_sensei_."

Toshiro frowned. He supposed those two had an interesting connection judging by Orochimaru's sarcastic remark. He silently thanked the elder for getting the creep off of him. Of all the people in his group, why did _he_ have to get involved with the weird ones!?

"Looks like you really got yourself…_in a bind_, Minato," joked the jovial voice, who he could see belonged to a middle-age man with long brown hair. The guy started laughing loudly.

Minato sweatdropped. "Yes…I did, Shodai-sama. If you could undo this, please…?"

"Uh…I don't know how?"

"What do you mean 'you don't know how'!?"

"Never seen a jutsu like it before."

"Shodai-sama, help me out here! I'm not going to be of much use to my son if I can't move!"

"Oh? You have a son?"

"Yeah…" Minato answered wistfully. "He'll be seventeen soon. He's out there on the battlefield fighting."

"Will you idiots stop fooling around?" he heard a more authoritive voice demand.

The sound of his Bakudo breaking reached his ears, causing his eyes to widen. Bakudo couldn't be broken unless someone with incredibly strong spirit energy forced enough of their power into the spell. He stretched his neck, attempting to see the one who broke his spell. He made out a head of white spiky hair and blue armor.

_He saw a figure dash through the snow. Familiar blue armor stuck out against the blank landscape._

He shook his head, wondering where the odd thoughts came from. He had enough of the foolishness of these supposed adults. His spiritual pressure increased, dramatically lowering the temperature in the area. Snow began to fall and the roots around his body froze to ice. Without much effort, he broke through the restraints and back-flipped away from the group. From his new vantage point, he could see who he was dealing with. The teenagers wouldn't be too much of a problem. It was the adults he had to be concerned about. His grip on Hyourinmaru increased, feeling the dragon's presence comfort him despite being outnumbered.

"I cannot allow you to leave this place," Toshiro declared. "I have a duty and I will not fail in completing it."

"You're a persistent one," Minato commented with a sigh. "You honestly can't believe you can take on everyone alone, do you?"

"I'm not alone. I never have been."

"…Toshiro?"

He stiffened when he heard his name. His eyes focused on the one who said it; the one with white hair that could match his own in intensity. He saw hope and guilt in his red eyes. It perplexed him. He never spoke his name to any of them. How did that one know his name?

"Shiro-chan!?" the long-haired one yelled in disbelief. "Is that _you_!?"

Toshiro blinked again in confusion when the weird one ran up to him, picked him up, and started laughing jovially.

"NO WAY!" he shouted. "You haven't aged a day past eleven! How did you manage to live this long?"

"Wha…?" was Toshiro's reply.

"Hashirama-sama? You know this boy?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Of course! I'd recognize my nephew anywhere!" Hashirama responded.

Nephew? What was this old codger going on about? He didn't have a family. Maybe he did when he was alive, but he remembered nothing about them. That must've meant that they held no importance in his life. Toshiro believed he would have remembered an idiot like this one if they were hypothetically related. Besides, he had a family already. Granny, Rangiku, Momo…they were all his family now. Anything in his past was inconsequential.

"Put me down or I'll freeze you before I put you six feet under again!" Toshiro snapped.

Hashirama balked, releasing the tiny Captain. He fell to the ground, curling up into a fetal position as a depressive cloud hovered over him. Toshiro eyed the reaction oddly. This one was definitely abnormal compared to all the people he had met in his life; and he's seen his fair share of screwballs in his years of service to the Soul Society.

"You're as mean as ever, Shiro-chan…" Hashirama gloomily muttered.

Toshiro slammed a fist into Hashirama's head. "Don't you _dare_ call me Shiro-chan!"

"Well, at least that aspect hasn't changed!" Hashirama noted cheerily, his depressive cloud evaporating almost instantly.

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. This one was worse than Rangiku in terms of testing his patience! He lifted Hyourinmaru, half-wanting to use Konso and half-wanting to stab the man before him. Apparently the red-eyed one had read his mind since he had stepped forward, bringing Toshiro's attention to him. He carefully watched the man, wondering if he was going to pull something stupid too. They never broke eye contact with each other. After several seconds, the red-eyed man sighed despondently. His face soon set back into an impassive guise.

"Don't bother, Anija," he said. "This isn't who we thought it was."

"Tobirama!" Hashirama exclaimed in astonishment. "But this is—"

"It _isn't_," Tobirama affirmed. "Can you not see that he does not recognize you, you asinine fool?"

Hashirama opened his mouth, but soon closed it before exhaling deeply. He understood completely, much to Toshiro's relief. He didn't need an idiot he didn't know fawning over him.

"Go. I'll be with you shortly."

Hashirama wanted to protest, but Tobirama threw his elder brother behind him. Toshiro brought up Hyourinmaru to block the kunai that had been directed at him. He glared at the other male as Tobirama forced him away from the rest of the group. He watched as the stupid one led the group away while Toshiro was busy fending off the swift attacks from his opponent.

"You won't get away so easily!" Hitsugaya shouted as he ran towards the retreating crowd.

"**Water Style: Water Wall!**"

A surge of water burst forth from the ground, cutting off Toshiro. The torrent swept down at him. He leapt into air, landing on one of the branches of the trees. His sharp eyes narrowed at Tobirama, seeing an equally resolute look on his opponent's face. He landed on the soaked ground.

"You're making a grave mistake," Toshiro stated, his patience already pushed to its limit. "If you continue to interfere, I'll have to put you out of commission permanently."

"If it should come to that, then so be it," Tobirama replied.

"Then you have forced my hand."

Toshiro lifted his zanpakuto into the air, pointing it skyward. Tobirama raised an eyebrow, though his posture was tense. He was embracing for the worst.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

The sky darkened as clouds began to conjoin together. The temperature dropped once again, freezing the water on the grass. Like ethereal crystals, the ice glistened before the two males. A chain had extended from the hilt of Hyourinmaru. Toshiro leapt into the air, swinging his sword in an arc. The familiar water and ice dragon formed before him, encircling him in response to its master's call. He directed the massive beast at the shinobi. Faster than he thought possible, Tobirama's hands flew up and made a seal.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

Another dragon shaped from the excess water from Tobirama's previous attack, though the cold temperature partially froze it as it formed. Toshiro hesitated for a moment when he saw it. Before him was a near exact copy of Hyourinmaru's Shikai form. Not quite the same appearance, but too similar for Hitsugaya's liking. Shaking off the familiar feelings of camaraderie, he focused on destroying that fake. The two dragons clashed with each other, water and ice crystals flying everywhere. It drenched the field and his enemy as Hyourinmaru's form rose into the air again. It charged down at Tobirama, the shinobi attempting to dodge the attack. It narrowly missed, but the resultant spray still hit him. Toshiro smirked.

Everything was over.

The subzero atmosphere began to freeze the water to ice. Tobirama entire body was covered with ice and it hindered every moment he made. Toshiro created another dragon, sending it crashing into Tobirama once again. This time the force sent the shinobi into a tree, freezing him in place to the trunk. Toshiro walked up to the man, pointing his zanpakuto at his neck.

"You're finished," he stated.

Tobirama closed his eyes, seemingly in acceptance. "So it seems…"

"Before you pass on, there are some things I need to ask you."

"What could you possibly want to know?"

"How did you know my name?"

Tobirama stared at him for a very long time. He was silent, but there were a wide array of emotions that flitted across his eyes. The ice was crawling up Tobirama's neck, slowing encasing him in an icy tomb.

"You look exactly like him…" was the quiet answer.

Toshiro frowned. "Who?"

"…My son."

"So an uncanny coincidence then?"

"I suppose so…"

"That dragon you formed…why did it look that way?"

"It has always looked like that. I cannot explain why it so resembles the beast you created."

"Hyourinmaru is not a beast!" Toshiro snapped. "He is a part of who I am! He's my friend! Don't you dare compare him to that fake you summoned!"

"I see. Forgive me."

"One last thing…"

Tobirama waited, the ice covering half his face now. It wouldn't be long until he was completely frozen over. Then the child could do whatever it was he was going to do.

"…What happened to your son?"

"…I failed him. If I had placed my family above my duties, I would have been there. I chose the village over him. In the end, it was that fiery passion that led to an ice-covered grave."

"I don't blame you," Toshiro answered involuntarily. "You did all you could. It couldn't be helped."

"I never did teach him the Water Dragon Jutsu. He always loved it…" Tobirama muttered as the ice coated over his eyes. "Despite my accomplishments, I was a complete failure as a father."

"You're not!" Toshiro impulsively retorted. "You're…"

Toshiro looked up, finding that the bitter cold never felt emptier. The ice had done its job. The ninja was a human ice sculpture. He felt a pang in his heart, seeing the man's stationary face in a state of utter despair. Those red eyes were completely void of happiness. Those were the kind of eyes he hated.

Momo had those same eyes when Aizen betrayed her.

He took a deep breath, holding up Hyourinmaru as he prepared to do a Konso. His hands shook, a sudden hesitance preventing him from moving. It pained him to think of doing anything to this man. Of all times, why did his emotions have to interfere with his duties now?

"_I can't do it. I __**can't**__…_"

"_**Master?**_"

"_Why…? Why can't I do it, Hyourinmaru? I don't know him, so why? Why do his words affect me to this extent?_"

"_**Master…**_"

"_I haven't felt like this since the war…when I almost…_"

"_**I understand. Master, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.**_"

"_Hyourinmaru?_"

"_**There are secrets I have been keeping from you. I did not want these things to trouble you or to delude you with false hopes. I did so with your best interest in mind.**_"

"_And you're telling me this now because…?_"

"_**You're too hasty, rushing into things before asking all the questions that need to be asked first. You're just like Kurosaki in that aspect.**_"

Toshiro mentally chuckled. "_I suppose so. What is it that you want to show me?_"

He felt himself being dragged into his mindscape. He stood in the icy field, an endless blizzard blowing around him. There was nothing in sight except an endless cover of silver flakes. It was a familiar place. He had been here numerous times. He saw Hyourinmaru perch nearby him. He petted the frosty snout, a need to be comforted overwhelming him. The majestic dragon directed his head towards a couple of figures in the distance. Hesitantly, Hitsugaya moved closer to the silhouettes. Every step overlapped with the beating of his heart the nearer he got.

He saw them. He stood still, his eyes wide in shock. He clutched his chest, a fierce burning rapidly overcoming him.

The man he had just fought with moments before was cradling his frozen carcass.

He watched him as tears fell down the man's face and absolute anguish afflicted both witnesses to the scene. He lifted his head toward the sky, letting out a cry of unadulterated despair that echoed across the barren landscape.

He knew that voice.

He would never forget that voice.

"…I'm his…?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! xD**

**I didn't give up on it! So sorry for the extremely long wait, but I had a pretty bad case of writer's block for this one. Thankfully, my muse got her motivation back and I was able to finish this chapter up. Due to the relatively positive feedback (from the few reviews I did get), I wanted to continue this story. We'll see how far it gets, shall we? Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get lost, you asshole!"

SMACK!

Tobirama glared at the girl as he rubbed the sore spot that painted his cheek red. Such nerve! Weren't women supposed to be tender and loving? Apparently not. His mother lied to him!

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" he snapped, crossing his arms. "You have a horrible way of expressing gratitude."

"I didn't ask for your help," she retorted. "I was doing fine on my own."

"You call being outnumbered five to one as 'doing fine'?"

She blushed. "Of course. I am a kunoichi! I am not some frail little flower that needs to be protected! So go save some other damsel. I don't need you hounding me, pervert."

Tobirama groaned. "Why do I bother?"

"Your moniker; 'Clan of Love', duh."

"I suppose it's better than whichever clan you belong to. I shudder to think which one has to deal with someone as atrocious as you."

"That's the beauty of it!" she declared, fist-pumping the air. "I'm not part of a clan."

"You aren't?"

"Nope. I don't freaking need one anyway! I'm going to show every one of you asinine males that you don't need to be part of a warrior clan to be the greatest shinobi ever!"

"So you say…"

"Just watch me, Senju!" she shouted, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Mana Hitsugaya! Remember that name; because one day, I'm going to surpass every single one of you Senjus, Uchihas, Hyugas, and every other clan that thinks they're the greatest thing to exist since sliced bread!"

"If you say so, Mana."

SMACK!

"Don't get all goody-goody with me, Senju. You will refer to me as Hitsugaya, got it?"

Tobirama glowered at her as he rubbed his cheek. "Got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Whitey! Wait up!"

He turned around, finding a woman running up to him. He raised an eyebrow at her as she paused to catch her breath. He looked over her, attempting to put a name to her face. He had been approached by many people in Konoha before. He supposed it was yet another admirer of his brother and they wanted him to relay a message to Hashirama, usually gratitude for providing a safe haven from the wars that were still going on. He was nothing more than Hashirama's younger brother in their eyes.

Her flowing black hair reached her hips and bright teal eyes were sparkling before him. She smiled kindly at him.

"Remember me?" she asked. "I've changed a lot since we last met."

"…Who are you?" he questioned.

"You jerk!" she shouted angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "_Hello_? We met as kids. For someone of your intellect, I would have thought your memory would have been better."

"I've met plenty of girls; many I never saw again after the first meeting. Why would I bother remembering any of them when it was more than likely they perished on the battlefield?"

"I specifically told you to remember my name. I suppose your feeble mind wasn't capable of retaining much of anything."

"What is it you want?"

"I wanted to have an intelligent conversation with the one who saved my life years back. You have effectively denied that much from me."

"Wait…you aren't that bigheaded tomboy that declared the impossible…are you?"

She crossed her arms, a sharp look in her eyes. "Can't believe that little twerp could grow up to become a refined woman one day, can you?"

"Not really."

"Ever the arrogant Senju. You haven't changed at all."

"Mana—"

"Hitsugaya," she corrected. "Don't make the mistake that just because we met for a second time that you're familiar enough with me to use my first name."

With a quick turn on her heel, she stalked down the street in the opposite direction. He sighed. He did not understand that woman now nor did he understand her back then. She perplexed him on so many levels, but he supposed that everyone had their quirks and mysteries to them that defined them as individuals.

He had a feeling this wouldn't be his last encounter with Hitsugaya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hitsugaya."

"Yes, Tobirama-sama?"

"I need you to clarify something for me."

She took a bite of her watermelon snack. "What is it?"

"Why do you always come to bother me?"

She grinned cheekily. "Someone's gotta take out the icicle that's stuck up your ass. No one else seems to have been able to so far, so I figured I'd give it a try!"

"Good luck then," scoffed Tobirama.

"I accept your challenge, oh great Rama asshole of the Tobi!"

"_What_!?"

She just spat watermelon seeds into his face before she laughed at him. He had a feeling he would never understand that woman and her quirks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kunais flew past them. They expected him to be fast, but not to this extent. Within a few minutes, every one of the enemy ninja had been incapacitated. Tobirama sheathed his sword, distastefully looking over his handiwork. He moved one of his hands over the slash in his side, wincing slightly from the pain. The rest of his team praised him, admiring his strength and skill for taking out the enemy so effortlessly.

A woman pushed her way through the crowd, shoving everyone away from him. Hitsugaya scowled at them all. She then lowered herself to inspect his injury. A flash of concern sparked in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "It's a flesh wound."

"Even the smallest of cuts can spell the end of a shinobi if it isn't taken care of immediately," she reprimanded him as she pulled out some spare medical supplies from her pouch. "You're needed, Tobirama-sama. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"As if I truly mattered…"

She blinked at him confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's none of your concern, Hitsugaya. You would do well to keep your nose out of affairs that have nothing to do with you."

"Stubborn bastard…Learn to accept help from those who care about you."

He scoffed, turning his head away from her. What would she know? She was a shinobi without a clan. She could never hope to understand the responsibilities placed upon him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, spill it!"

He looked up at her as she slammed her palms on the table. She gave him a fierce look as she gritted her teeth together. She sat down again, exhaling deeply. Her anger was still visible despite her now calm visage.

"You haven't been the same, Tobirama-sama. I know something has been bothering you for quite some time now."

"What makes you think anything is bothering me at all?" he retorted.

"You may think you have an infallible poker face, but your eyes don't lie. I don't have to look at your expressions or body language to tell that something big has happened to you and that you're less than pleased with it."

"So you noticed. Impressive…"

"This isn't the time to discuss jutsus or to compliment my observation skills. I want to get to the point. What's made you so…disconsolate?"

He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this to you…but you know that the Uzumaki are close relatives to the Senju, right?"

"Yes. Did something happen between Hashirama-sama and Mito-hime?"

"No. They get along wonderfully despite the fact that they had an arranged marriage. The Uzumaki Clan proposed that I should follow the example of my brother; that I should take one of our distant cousin's hand in marriage as well."

"Are you _kidding_ me!?" Hitsugaya shouted. "They can't choose who you can and can't marry!"

"They seem to believe so. The Head offered up another one of his daughters. My brother is supportive of the idea, but…"

"But you're not sure if it's what you should do, even though you know you personally don't want it."

"I am the Hokage's brother. I should do what is best for Konoha and for the Senju Clan. That is my duty."

"Forget about duty for once and listen to your heart."

Tobirama said nothing, simply eyeing the woman before him.

"I always believed that marriage should be for love. It's turned into a tool for old farts to gain prestige by using their sons and daughters like pawns in a giant shogi match. It's all about materialism with most arranged marriages. People in arranged marriages are oftentimes miserable because they can't stand the other. What's this girl's name?"

"Madoka. Madoka Uzumaki."

"Well, what would happen if you didn't like Madoka's personality? Or the way she cooks? Or the way she picks her nose?"

"Picks her nose…?"

"Even we women do it," Hitsugaya explained. "My point remains: your duty will cost you happiness in the long run. You should express your emotions and let them guide you where you should go."

"Hitsugaya…"

"Actually…you can call me Mana now. You're familiar enough to call me by my first name."

"Make up your mind, woman."

She smiled brightly at him. "Whichever makes you most comfortable. I won't mind either way."

"Very well. Are you quite finished?"

"Not yet. One last thing."

She stood up, walked over to him. She leaned down, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He felt his face warm up slightly at the action. She was blushing as she pulled away. Fidgeting slightly, she backed away with a nervous laugh.

"Right!" she exclaimed. "I'll see you around sometime, Tobirama-sama! I wish you luck…and stuff!"

She darted away faster than necessary. He smirked at her retreating form. Maybe she did have an understanding of him; perhaps even better than he himself did. He saw her furiously run her hands through her hair, as if she was berating herself for doing something stupid.

She was stupid. It was the kind of stupid he didn't mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mana?"

"Oh! Tobirama-sama! I didn't know you were coming over! If I had, I would've cleaned this mess."

He smirked. "I don't mind."

She hurried around, throwing stacks of clothes she had folded into another room. She then zoomed to the table, wiping off the crumps and stains that had made it their home.

"What brings the great Tobirama Senju here of all places?" she asked as she went off to grab a couple of tea cups.

"I've known you for a long time, yet there's very little I know about you."

"That's because you never bothered to ask, oh intelligent one," she quipped, pouring green tea into the cups. "I knew you were a guarded person, so I didn't want to pry into your personal business. If you ever wanted to tell me about yourself, I'd wait until you were ready. I'll be there to listen, just as I always have."

"Mana…I…"

"Start at the beginning. Take as much time as you need. Tell me everything and I shall do the same unto you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the full moon he so loved, he stood before her. Taking her hand, he knelt down and spoke the words he never thought he'd say so certainly that night. Her eyes glistened with tears, making the teal jewels glow brightly like the stars in the sky. She wrapped her arms around him, laughing yet crying at the same time.

"Yes."

Later that week, he stood before her yet again. This time, under the brilliance of the sun, they made their vows a reality. They were partners, friends, and now lovers. Nothing else mattered as long as she was by his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine months of waiting, worrying, and wondering had passed. Seeing the newborn for the first time, even though he had known the infant was there the entire time beyond the barrier that had separated them, was a feeling he could not describe. The small child looked up at the faces of his parents, blinking his large teal eyes that so resembled his mother's. A head of snow-white hair was just peeking through the blanket wrapped around him.

"What shall we call him?"

The snow drifted to earth beyond the windowpane. Ice coated the glass, creating intricate shapes for those who looked closely. The baby had fixated his gaze on these two things, finding particular interest in the fluffy substance. Tobirama smiled, knowing exactly what this little one's name would be.

"Toshiro. His name will be Toshiro."

"Toshiro…my precious winter child," Mana said, nuzzling her cheek against Toshiro's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He darted through the icy wilderness. There was nothing but dead trees and snow everywhere he looked. The biting cold tore at every limb of his body. He kept his focus on the rapidly fading chakra in the distance. He was such a fool. His constant duties to the village had sapped away all available time he had for son. The boy was alone most days. On the few times he wasn't, there was no time to connect like they used to.

He was going to change that.

It disappeared.

A surge of panic and adrenaline coursed through his body. He pushed himself past his limits, desperately wishing he would be there in time. The cold numbed his toes and fingers, but it did nothing to dim the fierce determination he possessed as he continued to trek through the snowstorm.

He saw it.

His heart crawled into his throat, his eyes wide with dread. He slowly walked over to the small body that was lying face down in the snow. With trembling hands, he turned over the stiff body. Pale and lifeless teal eyes gazed at nothing. Black skin marked the boy like burns. The snow-white hair blended in with the ground around him. He placed his hands against his neck and chest, hoping to the gods there would be something.

There was nothing.

No beating of life and no reaction whatsoever to anything around the body. He choked down a sob that threatened to escape his throat. He pulled his son's body into his chest, holding it tightly as his shoulders began to shake. Shinobi were not supposed to show emotions. There were those who had lost far more than him. He knew this. The pain in his chest grew the longer he held back the tears. It became too much.

An anguished cry directed towards the heavens was left unanswered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mana…forgive me. I wasn't able to protect the last gift you gave to me._

_I had a choice to make. In the end, I lost what was most important and I failed in my duties as a Hokage and as a father. By the time I realized my mistakes, it was too late...and you ended up paying the price for it. I'm sorry...Toshiro._

_You were gone too soon._

* * *

Toshiro couldn't stop the shaking of his hands. What he was seeing couldn't have been true. He didn't want it to be true. If it was, that meant he had hurt yet another loved one unintentionally. He had gotten stronger since the Winter War so he could protect the ones he cared about. Why was he always hurting the ones that mattered most to him?

Wait, what was he thinking? He remembered nothing about that man. How could he feel such strong emotions for him? There was no way they were currently close enough for him to feel this way.

"_**Master?**_"

"Hyourinmaru…why are you showing this to me?"

"_**I feel that you have the right to know about your past now that we are in the land of your birth. Especially now since you have encountered the man you once called 'father'.**_"

"Why keep such important memories locked away? How do I still even have such memories?"

"_**I didn't want to instill false hope that you would see him again one day or allow you to recklessly abandon the duties you were meant to perform. Time degrades memories in the Soul Society, but those precious few memories that we cherish with our lives can never be forgotten completely. All of the memories you can still recall of your human life are those of your family in the World of the Living. The strongest ones…are those of your father and you.**_"

"Did he really mean that much to me?"

"_**Tremendously. I would not be as I am now were it not for him.**_"

Toshiro turned to face the dragon. "What do you mean?"

"_**Your time together left an emotional mark on your soul. Your love for him and the jutsu you desired to learn had a significant part in my creation. Your icy demeanor and skill with Water ninjutsu when alive are what gave me my powers. The influence of your father gave me my presence and nature.**_"

"I don't see it."

"_**Look into my eyes, Master. What do you see?**_"

He did as his partner asked. Delving deep into the crimson orbs, he stared at the mighty dragon. He saw the similarities in appearance to the mentioned Water Dragon Jutsu. Bright blue, like water and ice; blue like the spiritual energy that radiated off of the man. Vermilion eyes that were the same exact shade as the cold dead eyes frozen in that icy tomb. The dragon was a nag at times, but always had the best intentions whenever he did anything. He pushed him past the limits and told him to rest when he was attempting a pursuit that he was not ready for. Like a father-figure…

He scoffed at himself. Why was he happy to see these things? Even if the man was his father, both of them had long passed on. He was a Soul Reaper Captain. He had more important things to deal with than forge familial ties that were long severed.

"This changes nothing!" he shouted. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten. The only family I need is my squad and Momo. I have no desire to know about some stranger that happened to walk into my life. Nothing you say or show me will change my mind, Hyourinmaru."

"_**I can tell that you don't truly mean that. I am a part of you. You cannot lie to yourself about this**_."

"I am done talking about this matter. Leave me be. I…need some time to think."

"_**As you wish, Master.**_"

The dragon disappeared into the snowy wilderness, leaving the tiny captain alone. Toshiro crossed his arms, frowning deeply. He needed to keep his emotions in check and focus on the mission at hand. He wasn't supposed to get involved with the humans. There was no need to worry about one nameless shinobi compared to the job he was sent to do.

"Daddy?"

Toshiro eyes widened, seeing the memory play before like a movie reel. He knew Hyourinmaru was trying to influence his choice. He knew this.

Yet he kept watching.

He saw himself growing up. He saw the weird shinobi from earlier give him sweets in an uncannily similar manner to Ukitake before his father berated him for spoiling Toshiro. He saw a woman with long black hair and teal eyes kiss him lovingly on the forehead. He saw his father tucking him in bed and soothing him to sleep when he had nightmares. He saw the black-haired woman feed him omelets covered in grated daikon. He saw himself and his father mourning for the lost ones. He saw his own death once again.

Something wet ran down his cheek and a suffocating feeling arose in his chest. He gingerly touched his face, realizing what was happening. He wiped away the mutinous tears, yet they kept on coming.

"Pull yourself together, Hitsugaya. You are not a child. Emotions are a weakness. This will only lead to trouble in the end. You should not feel this way."

_But, somewhere deep down, I want to believe. I want to believe it…so much._

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

He snapped back into reality, recognizing Hinamori's voice. He turned around, feeling surprised to see her. Her eyes grew big as she looked at him.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she said uncertainly. "You're…crying."

He mentally cursed himself, wiping away the frozen ice crystals that had been falling down his face. With a deep breath, he attempted to recompose himself. The heavy feeling in his chest had yet to go away. He sheathed Hyourinmaru before he crossed his arms.

"Hinamori," he curtly greeted.

"Is that one of the reanimated souls?" she asked, looking at the man frozen to the tree.

"Yes. He attacked, so I retaliated. Send this one off."

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

Toshiro was silent, the lump in his throat refusing to go away. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the ground as if it were the source of all his problems. He heard Momo walk past him, withdrawing her zanpakuto to perform the Konso.

Cracking ice.

He felt surprised when Hinamori swiftly dodge the flying chunks of frozen water. The shinobi fell to the ground like a lifeless doll. His limbs were still covered with ice, making it hard for him to move. With some difficulty, Tobirama managed to lift himself to his knees. He was shivering, despite the fact that his body was not supposed to experience any sort of feeling whatsoever.

"If you continue to resist, you're going to kill yourself," Toshiro commented, watching as Tobirama held up a kunai. "Your body may survive physical assaults, but it can do nothing to protect you from attacks that can harm the soul."

"I have a duty I must complete as well," Tobirama managed to say without stuttering. "I owe it to the ones who have paid for my failures."

"Stubborn fool…" Toshiro sighed.

Hinamori giggled. "He's just like you, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Tobirama stiffened at the name, his eyes wide with shock. "Hitsugaya?"

"I am _nothing_ like him, Hinamori!" Toshiro retorted. "Don't joke about things like that!"

"But Hitsugaya-kun—"

"_**CAPTAIN**_ Hitsugaya!" Toshiro corrected in annoyance. "I'm not a child, Hinamori."

"Shiro-chan, no matter how old you get or how strong you become, you'll always be that cute little kid I grew up with. That will never change."

Toshiro pouted when Momo ruffled his hair up. He hated when she treated him like this, yet it was always a welcoming feeling to see her happy. He took a quick peek at the shinobi, seeing Tobirama's head lowered. The ice on his body was spreading once again and Tobirama made no move to remove it. Toshiro walked over the man, looking down at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack us while we were talking," noted Hitsugaya.

"I don't think I would've been able to even if I tried," Tobirama replied with a rueful smirk. "You would've seen it coming."

"Most likely."

"I thought so."

"Honestly, I expected you to be a bigger hassle than this. It's like you gave up before the battle ever started."

"I was meant to be a distraction. Nothing more."

"Cut the crap. It's more than just that."

"It's none of your concern, Hitsugaya."

"You fool! I'm _trying_ to understand what the hell you're getting at, you damn idiot!"

"You arrogant stripling!" Tobirama snapped angrily. "Hold your tongue, Toshiro!"

Normally, he would have ignored such a paltry command. However, he reacted mechanically. He immediately shut his mouth and straightened his back as if he had been reprimanded by his actual father.

His _father_.

"Look…" Toshiro began quietly, unconsciously reeling from being snapped at. "Whatever impression you have, you should get rid of it. Even if it's true, I am no longer that little boy you remember. I don't need you. Forget about everything and move on."

"You're asking for the impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible. A certain idiot keeps proving that to me."

Elsewhere, a certain strawberry sneezed loudly.

It was a bunch of lies and he knew it. Deep down, the little boy he still was wanted to know his father now more than ever. But he couldn't allow himself to get too attached to him. His emotions would only lead to his downfall. What would stop him from stabbing this man in the back just as he did to Momo? He did not want to relive that experience ever again.

It was the only way to protect him from the dangers of the other side.

"Hinamori, we're leaving," Hitsugaya announced, swiftly turning on his heel.

"But what about—?"

"Leave him to wallow in his misery. He won't be much of a problem for me later on."

He began to take a step forward, but an icy hand latched onto his arm. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the shinobi had been the one to grab him. His head was still lowered, as if he was bowing to him.

"I lost you once before. Do not make me go through it again."

Toshiro ignored the words, redirecting his gaze forward. "Let go."

"Then at least allow me to say the things I have wanted to say for so long…"

Toshiro sighed, feeling the heavy feeling in his chest become too much. "Then say it. I have no time to deal with the likes of you."

"If you truly are him or some twisted reincarnation that life has formed, I will say it all the same. I'm sorry for being a failure. I was not there when you needed me most. I couldn't protect what truly mattered in the end. I won't ever ask for your forgiveness. Heaven knows I do not deserve it. Even if you deem me a stranger and my words mean little to you, I want you to know that…I'm proud of you. This person I see before me now…the warrior you are today…is the type of man I always envisioned you would be. I simply wish I could have seen you become that man with my own eyes…"

Toshiro jerked his wrist out of the grip, gritting his teeth together as an immense weight descended upon him. He fought back any emotions that wanted to come forth. He bit back any words of comfort that he wanted to say. He crossed his arms, setting his face back into one of cold indifference.

"Are you finished?" he indifferently responded. "If so, then you have wasted my time."

He began walking away, disappearing with a quick Flash Step.

He never looked back to see the broken expression on the once proud shinobi's face.

* * *

**I got a lot of inspiration for this chapter from the song "Gone Too Soon" by Daughtry. I highly suggest you listen to it! The feels be too strong for me… T_T**

**I hope you liked this chapter! There's still more to come! :D**


End file.
